I Want To Know
by Feathersofice-WingsofMetal
Summary: Three years after the digimon had to go back to the Digital World, Henry is still not talking to his father after the incident and Susie wants to know the truth so that she can stop their fighting inside their hearts and minds.


On the day that the digimon left us, my brother and father never spoke to each other ever again.

Life went on as if nothing ever happened to Japan or to the world. My father seemed sadder through most of his life. I couldn't take seeing Henry talk only to my grandfather than my father. And every time the two ever-crossed paths they would go by without saying a word. Even through dinner. Officially the battle with the D- Reaper ended at least three years ago. This grudge just gets me mad though. Why didn't they ever talk it out or anything? I had to know why. I had to stop this fight inside the hearts of my brother and my father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't take it anymore! Why won't you talk to each other? What kind of grudge could you have against your own father, Henry?!' Susie screamed while leaning on the table with clenched fists in the family room. 

"Because I do. You wouldn't understand you were too young then Susie," Henry replied. 

"Then why won't you tell me what happened between you and him then?"

"Because I don't want to know what would happen if you knew the truth and how you would act towards our dad. Susie please you must understand."

"And to think, YOU used to be partners with a digimon that told you Momentai!" screamed Susie as she walked to her room. 

Her cherry brown hair was now longer and at that time she was wearing it down. She walked over to her desk and sat down. Slowly she laid her head down and brought each arm around while she cried and weaped in her room. She couldn't understand why her brother and father were the way they were. She remembered almost perfectly that the last day she saw Lopmon, she ran to Henry and he tugged her to his side as she cried into his pants leg. She remembered everyone looking up and crying and seeing her father fall to his knees. But what made him fall to his knees. She never realized the fact that she didn't see Henry's face during that whole time. "I have to find the truth. I just have to for my family," she said crying.

Suddenly a tap on the door could be heard from outside the room. Suddenly her older sister came in and saw Susie crying. "What's wrong Sus?" asked her sister. 

"It's the whole thing with dad and Henry. They are always fighting by not saying anything. And I want to help but Henry won't tell me anything and I won't ask dad. But look at them. They are always unhappy. Dad looks like he never gets sleep from this either," said Susie.

"In a way Sus, you're right. This three-year fight is worthless. No one is benefiting from it and at the same time no one is loosing from it. But if I were you, I wouldn't get in a fight that has to do with Henry. You know him as well as I do and you know that if you see it one way he will try to disprove you and make you see his way is right," replied her sister.

"Yes but what if he agrees with me?"

"That will only happen if you can find Terriermon. Take it from me Sus even that might not work because he can see Terriermon every time he plays his video game. There is probably a deeper reason than you or I or anyone of us near him can find."

"Well I won't take that as an answer!"

"Sus what are you planning on doing?"

"I can only remember some of that day then the digimon left us. And that leaves me with only pieces of the puzzle that I am trying to put together. That means I must somehow get the rest of the pieces and put them together. And the only way I am going to get those is by finding the people who were there near us on that day to see what had happened."

"How are you going to find that many people, Sus?" For all that you know some of them could have moved away by now!"

"I know I will find them. Because a digidestined is bonded to where they lost their friend. I know they are here somewhere in this town and I am going to find them!"

With that Susie jumped from her seat and picked up her mini backpack. She stuffed in it a notepad and a pen and was off. She ran past Henry sat in front of the door to put her shoes on. She grabbed her coat from the rack on the wall and was almost out the door when her sister came from behind the corner and gave Susie something. "Take these Sus, just in case. I thought you might need these things," she said.

She handed her the pink digivice that she had gotten long ago and learned how to use and some change just in case. "Now remember Sus be home by dinnertime okay," she said as Susie left out of the front door 

"I will!" she screamed as she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry's older sister walked into the family room and took the remote from him while he wasn't watching. She sat down on the other side of the couch and began to flip through the channels. "Hey give that back!" he yelled. 

"Not until your ready for your lessons. Remember you have to go to grandfather's today for your karate lesson or whatever you do there," she said as she continued to flip.

"All right I will," he said with a sigh as he walked off.

"You know what Henry. Sometimes I think you tell our grandfather your sensei more than you tell our parents or your sisters including me!" she screamed as he walked to his room down the hall.

"That is because none of you would understand!"

"Sus would understand the truth if you would give her the chance."

"She can't of all people understand the truth more or less handle it!"

"Have you even given her a chance. Admit that she hasn't. Henry she may be young now and then but she is still loyal and strong and brave in feelings and in her heart. That is why she wants to help you and your little fighting problem. Remember that not anybody could become a digidestine. Only a strong person with a good will and heart can become one. Somehow you became one and so did Sus, so get with reality and treat her like she should be treated. She is dependable you know!"

"If she was able to be depended on then she would know not to stick her heart in my personal information!"

"Well Henry, Sus was right. No one would believe the fact that you had a digimon partner that would say Momentai. You have become so secretive and secluded that you almost act like you are the only person on this island of Japan!"

When Henry came out from his room, his older sister was gone and the TV was off. He walked over to the window and pressed his forehead into the glass. He had then realized that he was acting like his father about handling the truth and holding it from others who should know. He looked up and saw in the reflection that was to be his face in the glass; there was a reflection of his father's face looking down at him making Henry not want to look up. And at the same time it scared Henry to see his reflection turn out to be his father's.


End file.
